Lobo
Lobo, better known as "the Main Man", is a bounty hunter appearing in DC Comics. Background The Czarnians were a peaceful alien race living on the planet Czarnia... That is, until one certain child was born. This child caused his mother to go insane just by looking at him, and was given the name Lobo, as to the Czarnians, the word meant "he who devours your entrails and thoroughly enjoys it". In his adulthood, Lobo even became responsible for the extinction of every other Czarnian by unleashing a swarm of mutant scorpions upon the planet... a science project he gave himself an A+ on. Now as the last Czarnian, Lobo has taken up life as a bounty hunter whose infamy has reached every corner of the universe. Powers & Abilities *'Superhuman Strength, Speed, and Durability' *'Healing Factor:' Lobo's healing factor is strong enough to regrow limbs in a matter of seconds, including the bone. Superman himself has stated that Lobo can even fully regenerate from a single drop of blood. *'Nigh Immortality:' Lobo once died, but was deemed too rowdy for even Hell to contain, so they sent him to Heaven instead. Obviously, they didn't want him either. So they returned Lobo's soul to his body, granting him with immortality. Because of this, Lobo cannot die from aging or diseases, and combined with his healing factor, makes him extremely difficult to kill. *'Intellect:' Despite what one may think, Lobo is actually quite intelligent. He knows 17,897 different languages and is capable of understanding basic science. Equipment *'The BFG (Big Fraggin' Gun):' *'Combat Knives' *'Grenades' *'Chain Sickle' *'The Spacehog:' Lobo's rocket-powered motorcycle, which is his primary form of transportation as well as his most prized possession, to the point where he becomes enraged if anyone so much as scratches it. Feats Strength *Can match Superman and other characters on his level in strength. *Easily broke a Green Lantern construct, which can withstand nukes and blows from Superman-level beings. *Regularly beats up Goldstar, who can survive planetary blasts. *Killed someone just by spitting at them. *Can easily break through magical barriers. *Threw an alien entity with the mass of a sun. *Crushed trillions of tons worth of city into a ball and, no not making this up, eats it. *Threw Pulsar Stargrave, which is a neutron star *Punched Martian Manhunter through a wall and then knocks him out by throwing a Green Lantern at him *Threw Superman into a building with his chain *Sent Queen Hippotyla (who has been shown to be on Wonder Woman’s level) flying with just a punch *Broke through a Guy Gardner yellow lantern construct *Broke Sinestro’s yellow construct *Broke through Star Sapphire's hallucination-inducing crystal *The battle between Etrigan the Demon and Lobo caused a nearby avalanche *Scaled to Superman, who destroyed the World Forger's masterpiece, a new multiverse, after regaining his strength from stars *Smashed through a concrete bridge with ease *Beat Supergirl in arm wrestling. *Held up a pocket universe. Speed *Superman claims he's too fast for him. *Was able to predict the Flash's movement and catch him off-guard. *Has reacted to and blocked electricity from demons. *Scaled to Captain Atom, who destroyed and recreated the DC universe in a single nanosecond (Calced at 3 nonillion times the speed of light) *Blitzed Superman *Blitzed Guy Gardner *Fast enough to catch Superman off-guard *Dodged Guy Gardner’s attack (Guy has been shown to fly at MFTL Speeds) Durability *Can tank punches from Superman-level characters. *Regenerated from just his skull in a matter of seconds. *Shot himself through his brain just to prove it wouldn't kill him. *Survived driving through a black hole just to get to the nearest bar. *Shrugged of an explosion that clears all of life in a planet. *Post-Crisis Superman's strikes don't really faze him. *Survived rebirth Superman possessed by Eclipso heat vision-ing him *Tanked a disintegration beam *Survived being set on fire by a star *Survived getting blown into bits and regenerates barely a second later *Lobo and his Spacehog survive atmospheric re-entry *Tanked a hit from Supergirl, who has been shown to be on Superman’s level *Tanked an Etrigan's flamebreath *Survived Atrocitus’s (Red Lantern) attack *Survived multiple yellow construct attacks from Sinestro as well as a Yellow Lantern blast *Tanked an Etrigan magical blast and kept moving forward *Tanked a punch from Shazam *Got impaled by a Green Lantern construct *Survived quantum lightning breaking spacetime *Tanked Zatanna’s attacks *Got eaten by The Mask, regenerated and broke out of his stomach *Regenerated from his soul empowering a snail and turning it into his body. Skill *Has taken on numerous deities at once... and killed them all. *Killed both Santa Claus and the Easter Bunny... seriously. *Can fight on par with the likes of Superman. *He's tech savvy. *He's fascinated by Dolphins. *Lobo's motorcycle has a universal drive that can travel through wormwholes, he also says that he built the bike himself. *Killed the dinosaurs *Defeated Bugs Bunny's cousin and skinned him (Bugs Bunny would later get revenge on Lobo) *Defeated Superman in his first encounter with him *Defeated Guy Gardner and Flash. *Defeated a bloodlusted Zatanna *Got into a Slug Match with Etrigan the Demon and is able to fight him equally so much so that they become friends *Defeated the Martian Manhunter *Overpowered Big Barda *Overpowered Supergirl, Wonder Girl and Blue Beetle during his fight against the Titans (though he did lose eventually): *Created a plague that murdered his entire species in one week *Was sent to Hell… only to wreck everything in Hell and then was sent to Heaven because Hell couldn’t deal with him *Destroyed an intergalactic army *Defeated Shazam and dragged him around in his bike for a joyride *Killed Gawd and Dave who created an entire universe they were in and were shown to destroy planets. Weaknesses *'Overconfidence:' Lobo's nigh-unkillable state has trained him to think he is invincible, when in reality he can still be incapacitated (it's just really hard to do so). Because of this, he tends to overestimate his own abilities. *'Womanizer:' Lobo can easily be distracted by a pretty face. Fun Fact *It is theorized that Lobo is a parody of the Marvel Superhero Wolverine, in response to Marvel creating a parody of Deathstroke in the form of Deadpool. *Longtime Marvel Comics writer Stan Lee has said on his Youtube channel that Lobo is his favorite DC Comics character. Category:Characters Category:Neutral Evil Category:Male Characters Category:Aliens Category:Immortal Category:DC Comics Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Characters with a Healing Factor